


Raksasa Hijau

by ambudaff



Category: NusantaRanger
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan<br/>berjuang sampai titik penghabisan, Rimba,<br/>seperti yang biasa kita lakukan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raksasa Hijau

RAKSASA HIJAU

 

Rimba Kala Manthana dan Jimbe adalah  
kepunyaan Tim NusantaRanger

Rate T, friendship/supranatural, semi AU:  
hutannya beda

Sebagian besar tulisan ini pernah dimuat  
sebagai cerita bulanan di grup Kastil Fantasi  
web Goodreads tanpa memasukkan unsur  
NusantaRanger-nya

-o0o-

Suara gemuruh itu menenggelamkan semua  
suara-suara lain: suara jangkrik mengerik,  
suara serangga lain, cericitan kelelawar,  
burung hantu ber-uhu-uhu, lolongan anjing  
hutan. Dan suara-suara jeritan—antara  
kaget, takut, dan putus asa—manusia.  
Tapi tak lama.  
Begitu suara gemuruh itu berhenti, keadaan  
normal kembali. Cericitan kelelawar, kerikan  
jangkrik, uhu-uhu burung hantu, lolongan  
anjing hutan.  
Seperti biasa.  
"Sudah sampaaaaaai," seru seorang bocah  
sekitar sepuluh tahunan, melompat turun dari  
angkutan desa.  
"Hati-hati turunnya," seniornya memperingatkan.  
Satu-demi satu bocah sepuluh tahunan keluar  
dari angkutan desa bersama ransel mereka.  
Tujuh anak—tiga anak perempuan dan empat  
anak laki-laki—plus dua seniornya, kak Arya dan  
kak Ami. Di pinggir jalan berkelok di kaki gunung  
itu terpampang papan nama besar: 'Bumi  
Perkemahan' berlatar barisan pohon pinus.  
Semakin jauh dari jalanan, barisan pohon pinus  
digantikan oleh hutan biasa, bermacam  
pepohonan yang lebat.  
Dipimpin kak Ami, anak-anak berbaris masuk ke  
bumi perkemahan.  
"Kenapa di sini pohon-pohonnya masih kecil?"  
salah satu bocah spontan bertanya.  
"Dan yang di sana, justru cuma tinggal tunggul-  
tunggulnya saja, kak?" bocah satunya lagi  
bertanya.  
"Pohon-pohon yang sudah besar, ditebang. Lalu  
tanahnya ditanami lagi. Makanya ada sebagian  
tanah yang masih penuh tunggul, belum  
dibersihkan. Ada juga sebagian tanah yang  
sudah mulai ditumbuhi lagi," sahut kak Ami.  
"Pohonnya ditebang untuk apa?" bocah lain lagi  
bertanya.  
"Untuk apa coba?" tanya kak Arya.  
Anak-anak terdiam.  
"Pabriknya barusan kita lewati—" pancing kak  
Ami.  
"Untuk bikin kertas?"  
"Pinter kamu, Hari!"  
"Berarti enggak apa-apa dong kita buang-buang  
kertas, kan sebenarnya pabriknya menanam  
pohon lagi?" Hari mengejar.  
Kak Arya tersenyum. "Akan lebih baik jika kita  
menghemat kertas. Lagipula, hutan pinus buatan  
manusia kan berbeda dengan hutan biasa. Coba  
kenapa?"  
"—hutan pinus cuma satu macem pohonnya—"  
"—hutan pinus enggak ada harimaunya—"  
"—hutan pinus enggak gelap seperti hutan biasa  
—"  
Anak-anak berebutan menjawab. Kak Arya dan  
kak Ami tertawa.  
"Oke, nanti kita terangkan di depan api unggun.  
Sekarang, kak Arya mau lapor dulu ke Jagawana,  
dan kak Ami akan membagi tugas untuk mencari  
ranting, mengambil air, dan kemudian kita akan  
sama-sama mendirikan tenda."  
Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi. Tidak begitu  
jauh dari sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu  
gelondongan. Sepertinya rumah itu pusat  
kehidupan di hutan itu: ada beberapa bapak-  
bapak berseragam Jagawana, ada orang-orang  
yang sepertinya penebang kayu dengan gergaji  
atau gergaji mesin di tangan berikut gulungan  
tali disampirkan di bahu, berseliweran.  
Kak Arya meletakkan ransel dan gulungan tenda  
yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kak Ami  
mengisyaratkan agar anak-anak mengumpulkan  
ranselnya di sana, lalu membagi tugas.  
Memasuki rumah kayu, sepertinya kak Arya  
sudah terbiasa di sana, saling bertukar sapa.  
Salah satu Jagawana mengeluarkan sehelai  
formulir dan kak Arya langsung mengisinya.  
"Bawa anak-anak lagi, Arya?" tanya Jagawana  
yang tadi.  
"Iya, pak Amir."  
"Senang kalau semakin banyak anak mencintai  
hutan," gumam pak Amir, "jangan sampai mereka  
tidak mengenal hutan hanya karena tinggal di  
kota—"  
"Betul sekali, pak Amir," kak Arya menyetujui.  
Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, kak Arya  
kembali ke kumpulan bocah-bocah, dan mulai  
bekerja bersama-sama: memasang tenda,  
menyusun kayu untuk api unggun dan  
menyalakannya saat sudah masuk malam,  
memasak makan malam. Seru sekali!  
Di depan api unggun mereka makan, lalu main  
game, bernyanyi-nyanyi, kak Arya atau kak Ami  
bercerita tentang hutan, bernyanyi-nyanyi lagi,  
main game lagi, hingga tak terasa sudah jam  
sepuluh malam.  
"Sudah larut, sekarang kita tidur dulu semuanya!"  
"Yaaa, kan masih seru—"  
"Besok kan kita mau menuju air terjun! Ayo,  
siapa yang mau pipis dulu?" kak Ami berdiri,  
membuat anak-anak yang lain berdiri juga, ikut  
menuju toilet.  
Tak lama kemudian, tenda-tenda itu sudah sepi.  
Rumah kayu itu juga sepi.  
Hanya ada suara jangkrik mengerik, kelepak  
kelelawar berpindah dari satu dahan ke dahan  
yang lain, burung hantu ber-uhu-uhu.  
Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat, karena  
kesunyian terpecah dengan suara halus pintu  
tenda terbuka.  
"Sssh, hati-hati," bisik sosok yang keluar  
pertama dari tenda.  
"Jangan cepat-cepat, Har!" sahut sosok satunya  
lagi, juga berbisik. "Kau yakin kak Arya sudah  
tidur?"  
Hari mengangguk.  
Keduanya tak berbicara lagi, keluar dan  
mengendap-endap. Berjalan menuju ke arah  
hutan—hutan betulan, bukan hutan pinus nan  
teratur. Bayangan mereka masih terlihat, masih  
berada dalam lingkup cahaya lampu dari sudut  
rumah kayu.  
Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah nyaris  
sampai ke hutan, semakin gelap karena lepas  
dari jangkauan lampu.  
"Senternya, Fan!"  
Hari dan Irfan mengeluarkan senter masing-  
masing.  
"Kita tidak akan jauh-jauh kan, Har?"  
"Enggak lah. Cuma liat-liat aja. Kata kak Arya  
ada jalan setapak, kita ikuti saja, enggak akan  
tersesat."  
Perlahan mereka memasuki hutan itu. Betul saja,  
ada jalan setapak di situ, yang sangat menolong  
karena pepohonan semakin ke dalam semakin  
rapat, entah pohon dengan pohon, atau pohon  
dengan semak.  
"Ih!" nyaris Irfan menjerit. Ada sesuatu  
menyentuh hidungnya.  
"Fiuh. Kelelawar terbang rendah. Kukira apa—"  
Hari terkekeh pelan.  
Mereka maju lagi perlahan, menyusuri jalan  
setapak. Kadang tersandung akar menjalar,  
kadang terantuk cabang melintang. Hari berjalan  
antusias, matanya melihat ke sana ke mari. Irfan  
maju dengan takut-takut.  
"Katanya—hutan ini angker, Har," Irfan berbisik.  
Hari terkekeh pelan. "Tadi kan kak Arya sudah  
bilang, orang dulu itu sering bilang hutan angker,  
biar enggak ada yang masuk, biar enggak ada  
yang menebang pohonnya. Makanya hewan-  
hewan terlindungi, mata air juga tetap terjaga."  
BRUK!  
Tiba-tiba Hari menghentikan langkahnya,  
sementara Irfan yang tidak siap, menubruk  
rekannya.  
"Apaan, Har?" bisik Irfan.  
Hari menoleh kiri-kanan. Melihat di sebelah kiri  
ada semak, dengan celah sedikit untuk  
bersembunyi.  
"Ssst," sahutnya memberi isyarat pada Irfan  
agar mengikuti. Hari mematikan senternya, dan  
masuk ke celah-celah semak. Tanpa suara Irfan  
mematikan juga senternya, dan mengikuti Hari,  
menyelinap ke semak-semak.  
Baru saja Irfan akan bertanya ada apa, lamat-  
lamat terlihat cahaya beberapa senter dari jalan  
setapak. Tak jelas, ada juga suara obrolan lirih.  
"Kau jenius, Din," sahut orang yang berjalan di  
depan, "dengan menebang pohon dekat lokasi  
penebangan pinus, nanti saat pengangkutan  
kayu, tidak akan ada yang curiga. Tambah satu  
truk, dan semua akan mengira truk itu truk  
pabrik. Keluar dari sini aman jadinya, hahaha!"  
"Heran, kenapa tidak ada yang punya ide itu dari  
dulu ya? Kita bisa tambah kaya pelan-pelan  
karenanya. Pohon-pohon di sini besar-besar!"  
orang satunya lagi menimpali.  
"Kata orang-orang di sini, hutan ini angker.  
Makanya enggak ada yang berani menebang.  
Tapi, seperti kalian lihat sendiri, tak ada apa-apa  
di hutan ini. Tak ada harimau atau binatang apa  
gitu, cuma binatang-binatang kecil saja," sahut  
orang yang dipanggil Din itu.  
Orang-orang itu melewati semak-semak tempat  
Hari dan Irfan bersembunyi dengan terus  
bercakap-cakap. Percaya diri: akan menebang  
pohon-pohon terbesar dengan aman dan dengan  
demikian akan membuat dompet bertambah  
tebal.  
Sudah agak jauh, Hari keluar dari semak, diikuti  
Irfan. Kaki Irfan sudah otomatis saja akan  
membawa mereka kembali, ketika ia melihat,  
Hari justru akan melangkah mengikuti  
rombongan tadi.  
"Hari! Kau mau ke mana?" bisik Irfan, "lebih baik  
kita segera kembali—"  
Tapi Hari sudah melangkah.  
Segan-segan, Irfan mengikuti.  
"Kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana? Lebih baik kita  
kembali dan bilang ke kak Arya, biar dia yang  
lapor pada Jagawana—"  
Hari tak menjawab, meneruskan melangkah.  
Mereka tidak menggunakan senter, hanya  
mengikuti cahaya senter rombongan di depan  
yang terlihat samar-samar.  
"Kau tidak lihat? Mereka bawa golok besar,  
gergaji, gergaji mesin, kalau kita tertangkap—"  
GEBRUUM!  
Suara gemuruh diikuti guncangan seperti gempa  
bumi memaksa Hari terhenti. Jalan mereka saja  
sudah sempoyongan, seperti ada yang melempar  
ke samping.  
GEBRUUM!  
Guncangan itu lagi, dan kali ini Hari dan Irfan  
jatuh terguling, bagai dalam mangkuk yang  
digoyangkan.  
Irfan sudah akan membuka mulut ketika Hari  
berbalik dan meletakkan jari di bibir,  
menyuruhnya diam. Perlahan Irfan merayap  
mendekati. Mereka berdua dalam posisi tiarap.  
Terlindung semak-semak, pemandangan yang  
ada sungguh tak akan terlupakan!  
Orang-orang yang tadi melewati mereka, sedang  
mengelilingi sebatang pohon yang sangat besar.  
Seorang mengukur keliling pohon itu, yang lain  
mulai memasang tali-tali penahan untuk  
pengaman, yang lain lagi sedang menyiapkan  
gergaji mesin, sementara sisanya menyorotkan  
senter besar untuk cahaya.  
Tapi ada yang lain yang tak akan bisa dipercaya  
Irfan dan Hari!  
Suara itu terdengar bergemuruh, disusul  
goncangan yang keras. Tanah di sekitar pohon  
raksasa itu membelah. Akar-akar pohon itu  
bergerak, keluar dari timbunan tanah.  
Orang-orang di sekitar pohon itu terhenti.  
Terdiam. Terpaku. Membeku.  
GEBRUUMM! GEBRUUM!  
Suara gemuruh itu terdengar terus saat akar-  
akar yang keluar dari tanah itu terangkat tinggi-  
tinggi, menuju tepat pada orang-orang yang  
mengelilingi pohon raksasa itu. Persis seperti  
telapak kaki raksasa, beberapa orang 'diinjak'  
diikuti suara berderak.  
'Telapak kaki' itu bergerak mundur tanpa  
mengangkat, menyeret beberapa orang ke bawah  
tanah, kembali ke tempat akar itu tadi berada.  
Masih ada beberapa orang lain, 'telapak-telapak  
kaki' dari arah yang lain juga berlaku serupa,  
'menginjak' lalu menyeret mereka. Bagai  
mengubur mereka ke bawah pohon.  
Satu dari mereka sempat lari, tapi akar gantung  
pohon itu dengan mudah meraihnya,  
melemparnya kembali ke dekat pohon raksasa  
itu, dan kembali 'telapak kaki' menyeretnya.  
Suara gemuruh itu menenggelamkan semua  
suara-suara lain: suara jangkrik mengerik, suara  
serangga lain, cericitan kelelawar, burung hantu  
ber-uhu-uhu, lolongan anjing hutan. Dan suara-  
suara jeritan—antara kaget, takut, dan putus asa  
—manusia.  
Tapi tak lama.  
Begitu suara gemuruh itu berhenti, keadaan  
normal kembali. Cericitan kelelawar, kerikan  
jangkrik, uhu-uhu burung hantu, lolongan anjing  
hutan.  
Seperti biasa.  
Irfan dan Hari hanya bisa melongo dalam waktu  
beberapa menit. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak  
bisa berbicara sepatah katapun.  
Apalagi kemudian pohon raksasa itu  
merundukkan batangnya yang sungguh sangat  
besar, ke arah mereka berdua bersembunyi.  
Irfan dan Hari hanya bisa pasrah. Menutup mata  
masing-masing.  
HRMM!  
Keduanya membuka mata terkejut.  
Hari bersumpah bahwa dalam kegelapan itu,  
bahwa di antara dahan-dahan berdaun yang  
membungkuk padanya dan pada Irfan, ia melihat  
sepasang mata bulat besar sedang memandang  
mereka berdua. Batang pohon raksasa itu punya  
mata!  
Dan sebelah matanya mengedip jenaka pada  
mereka berdua.  
Dengan suara gemerisik batang pohon itu  
menegakkan diri kembali. Tak ada yang  
bergerak. Persis seperti keadaan hutan tadi lagi.  
Suara serangga. Suara burung malam. Kelepak  
kelelawar.  
Bahkan gergaji dan entah apa lagi yang dibawa  
orang-orang tadi itupun sudah 'dibereskan' ke  
bawah tanah, ke bawah akar-akar raksasa.  
Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang mungkin  
masih ada, Hari menarik Irfan berdiri, berbalik  
lalu berlari ke arah mereka datang tadi.  
Syukurlah Irfan kemudian malah terpikir untuk  
menyalakan senter hingga mereka bisa tiba  
dengan selamat keluar dari hutan besar, tiba di  
hutan pinus.  
Terengah-engah kemudian mereka berusaha  
mengembalikan napas agar teratur, baru  
perlahan mereka menyelinap kembali ke tenda.  
Agak lama baru mereka bisa dipeluk dewi mimpi.  
"Banguuuuuun! Ayo banguuuun!" suara kak Arya  
membukakan mata mereka. "Hawa dingin  
memang membuat tidur lebih pulas ya," kak Arya  
terkekeh. "Ayo bangun, cuci muka dan sikat gigi,  
yang mau pipis, pipis dulu! Lalu bantu kak Ami  
menyiapkan sarapan, setelah itu kita sama-sama  
pergi ke air terjun—"  
Anak-anak bangun dan mengucek mata. Mencari  
sikat gigi di ransel masing-masing, lalu bergiliran  
ke kamar mandi.  
"Irfan," Hari berbisik, "aku tadi malam bermimpi,  
kita bertemu dengan pohon raksasa—"  
Irfan mengerutkan kening, "—dalam mimpiku tadi  
malam juga kita bertemu dengan pohon raksasa  
—"  
"—dan penebang-penebang pohon liar?"  
Irfan mengangguk, "—dan mereka dilenyapkan  
oleh pohon raksasa itu ke dalam tanah?"  
Giliran Hari mengangguk.  
Keduanya bertatapan. "Mimpi kita sama?"  
"Ayo Irfan, Hari, ke kamar mandi dulu—" suara  
kak Arya dari luar tenda terdengar menyuruh  
agar lekas bergerak. Kedua anak tadi berdiri,  
bermaksud akan keluar dari tenda. Hari menatap  
pakaian Irfan, begitu pula sebaliknya.  
Mereka tidak bermimpi.  
Pakaian mereka kotor, bak yang habis tiarap di  
tanah. Ujung jaket Irfan malah ada yang berlapis  
lumut, seperti habis tersandar di pohon.  
Mereka tidak bermimpi.  
Tanpa suara, mereka keluar, cuci muka dan  
gosok gigi, lalu membantu kak Ami menyiapkan  
sarapan. Tak berbicara juga mereka  
menghabiskan sarapan, lalu bersiap-siap untuk  
berjalan ke air terjun.  
Melewati rumah kayu, sudah banyak orang-orang  
di sana, sepertinya penebang-penebang kayu.  
Sepertinya ada masalah di sana, karenanya kak  
Arya menyapa, sekedar basa-basi.  
"Selamat pagi, bapak-bapak! Ada apa?"  
"Hei, nak Arya!" pak Amir menjawab sapaan kak  
Arya, "biasalah, kekurangan orang. Satu tim  
penebang biasanya sepuluh orang, ini salah  
satunya tidak datang. Biasanya sih tidak  
masalah, ada banyak yang bisa menggantikan,  
tapi ada yang lihat si Udin ini kemarin pulang  
bawa gergaji mesin. Jadi gergajinya kurang satu  
—"  
Kak Arya mengangguk. "Semoga cepat  
ditemukan ya, pak!"  
"Kalian akan ke air terjun?"  
Anak-anak menjawab 'Ya Paaak' serempak  
dengan antusias, disambut dengan kekeh pak  
Amir.  
"Hati-hati di sana ya, selamat bersenang-  
senang!"  
"Baik Paaaak!"  
Air terjun itu terletak di sisi sebelah utara hutan  
besar. Mereka berlari-larian di air, tertawa-tawa,  
bernyanyi-nyanyi di sana.  
Entah mengapa, tiap kali melihat batang-batang  
pohon besar ini, Hari dan Irfan seperti melihat  
sepasang mata, sepasang tiap pohon, mata yang  
ramah, mata yang jenaka, dan mengedip pada  
mereka, sambil tersenyum.  
Malam kembali tiba ketika seorang pemuda  
menelusuri jalan setapak yang sama dengan  
yang ditelusuri bocah-bocah kemarin. Bedanya,  
pemuda ini bahkan tak memerlukan senter.  
Seperti sudah hapal lokasi. Mungkin berjalan  
sambil mata ditutup juga ia bisa di sini.  
Ia berhenti di depan pohon yang sama dengan  
yang kemarin. Pohon yang dilihat Hari dan Irfan  
'menelan orang-orang'. Pohon yang punya mata.  
Yang mengedipkan matanya pada Hari dan Irfan.  
Pemuda itu membetulkan gagang kacamatanya  
yang melorot sedikit, lalu berdeham. Tangan  
kanannya bertumpu pada batang pohon.  
"Jimbe-"  
Pohon besar itu seperti terbangun dari tidur:  
dahan-dahannya bergerak, 'mata'-nya  
membuka, dan begitu ia melihat siapa yang  
datang, pohon itu tersenyum lebar.  
" Rimba."  
Tak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya, kecuali  
Rimba.  
"Kudengar ada orang yang hilang lagi-"  
Pohon itu tersenyum lebih lebar.  
"Aku-khawatir, Jimbe!"  
Akar-akar gantungnya bergoyang. "Khawatir  
akan apa? Lagipula, orang-orang yang  
kumusnahkan itu orang-orang jahat.  
Berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup hutan."  
"Aku tahu itu. Aku tak suka itu, aku tak suka  
pembunuhan. Tapi, kita kesampingkan saja dulu.  
Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan."  
Rimba menelan ludah.  
"Aku khawatir akan dirimu, Jimbe!"  
" Aku bisa menjaga diri, Rimba!"  
"Lima atau sepuluh orang mungkin bisa kau  
hadapi. Tapi bagaimana kalau lebih? Akan tiba  
masa di mana kau harus menghadapi lebih  
banyak orang dengan peralatan lebih lengkap-"  
Keduanya terdiam.  
" Jika saatnya tiba," pohon itu memecah  
kediaman mereka berdua-sendiri sih, karena  
hanya Rimba yang berkata-kata jelas, "aku akan  
berjuang sampai titik penghabisan, Rimba,  
seperti yang biasa kita lakukan."  
"Dan aku akan kehilangan sahabat lagi seperti  
dulu? Jimbe, aku sudah kehilanganmu,  
kehilangan wujud manusiamu. Akankah aku  
kehilangan wujud ruh-mu?"  
Pohon itu tersenyum lebar.  
" Wujud ruh-ku tak bisa dimusnahkan, Rimba!  
Pohon tempatku bersemayam bisa  
dihancurkan, tapi ruh-ku tidak. Aku bisa  
mencari pohon lain lagi, atau bahkan  
menggunakan wujud hewan, apapun-"  
Rimba menghela napas panjang.  
"Bagaimanapun, berhati-hatilah-"  
" Tentu. Oya, kemarin aku bertemu dua bocah  
pemberani. Kukira mereka bisa jadi penerus  
pecinta hutan, pecinta lingkungan..."  
Malam semakin larut, semakin kelam. Tapi  
persahabatan kekal selamanya.

 

FIN


End file.
